


Into the Unknown

by crownednatblida



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownednatblida/pseuds/crownednatblida
Summary: A The Mummy Bellarke AU no one needed but me.Octavia Blake has sought out librarian Clarke Griffin to help her solve the mystery of her brother's puzzle box and the legend on Wanheda, but there is a catch. Before Octavia will go with Clarke into the unknown they must get her brother out of prison.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I know Wanheda is a person and that person is Clarke but like if I squint, Wanheda can be anything right???

Clarke can’t believe she let herself be talked into this by Octavia. Her white shoes were covered in layers of grime and dust as she followed at the heels of the warden. She was not dressed for this kind of outing, but did she really have anything she could wear to a prison?

“Do you know the man or not?” She demanded after spewing the information Octavia had insisted she used. If finding Bellamy Blake was the hardest part of their trip Clarke would be happy, but she doubted it would get easier from here.

“Of course I do.” Warden Pike answered, being as unhelpful as he could to The Griffin Heir. Clarke was growing more frustrated by the moment, and the smell was beginning to soak into her. “What do you want with him?”

The skepticism in his eyes was hard to ignore, but Clarke could make it work in her favor. After all what self respecting man would believe the truth. That she and some women she had met were going treasure hunting and the criminal he had locked up was the key to getting what they wanted.

“I just want to talk to him.” She stated, the lie falling off of her lips easily. satisfied, pike waved his fingers, gesturing for Clarke to follow him. 

“Now what exactly is this man in prison for?” She asked, Octavia had been pretty tight lipped when it came to how her brother had ended up in this place but Clarke was dying to know. Prison didn’t exactly mesh with the picture Octavia had painted of her brother.

“I don’t know.” Pike said stopping in front of one of the outside cells that stood empty. Cells was a nice word for it, considering it was basically a cage but worse. “When I heard you were asking about him, I asked him that myself.”

“And what did he say?” She snapped, unconcerned about Pike’s feelings. This man was as useless as Clarke had thought he would be. What kind of warden didn’t know his prisoner's offenses? Her mother had been right. This prison was horrible.

“He said he was just looking for a good time.”

Suddenly the door on the other side of the cell sprung open. Several men dragged a man, in chains, out into the sun. There was something wild about him, his long hair had obviously not been washed in some time and his eyes were like magnets being drawn to her, even as one of the guards slammed his baton into the prisoners side.

“Who are you?” He asked, voice gruff at the same time Clarke turned towards Pike who had taken several steps back away from the bars.

“This is him?”

“Who is the princess?” Bellamy followed in her lead, directing her question towards Pike.

“Princess?” She questioned, stepping forward. she had spent her whole life avoiding that kind of title because of who her parents were and this man had the audacity, even in chains, to look down at her. she had half a mind to let him rot and here and just tell Octavia she couldn’t get him out.

That’s why she was here right? to see if he was worth saving. Worth the second chance her name could give him.

chaos erupted behind her and Bellamy smirked as Pike excused himself to go deal with whtever was happening elsewhere. There were a million iron bars between her and Bellamy, not to mention a couple of well armed guards.

“I found your puzzle box.” she explained with yet another lie, glancing at the guards that held Bellamy like he was so very dangerous. Her mother was right she shouldn’t have come here.

“Then you are fucked.” He just stated, looking off in the distance. “stealing from Octavia will only end in pain.”

There was a softness to him at the mention of Octavia’s name. He didn’t seem like the hardened criminal she had first seen, but she couldn’t deny that he understood his sister to a T. The girl was dangerous and passionate. Clarke just wondered if Bellamy was the same, or if the similarities ended at dangerous, which was all Clarke could see.

“Luckily I didn’t steal it.”

“Ah then Octavia sent you in here to talk to me about Wanheda.”

_Wanheda_. Clarke had heard whispers of the fable for years but all the scholars she had known labeled it a tall tale. A bed time story meant to scare children. The land of the dead, it couldn’t possibly be real.

“H-how do you know about Wanheda?” She asked, stepping closer. Octavia had really not given her all the information before sending her in here that was for sure.

“Because that’s where I found the puzzle box.”

Her heart stopped. Could it be. Had he really been there? A place that was only rumored to have existed, why would Octavia not have told her this very important piece of information.  _ Because she wanted you to make your own choice about setting Bellamy free _ .

“You were actually at Wanheda?” she asked, nearly tripping over her own shoes to get closer to the cell.

“Yeah, I was there.” He answered, gripping the bars. A brightness filling his eyes.

“You swear.”

“Every damn day.”

“That’s not what I—” 

He quickly interrupted her, smirking as he spoke. “I knew what you meant. I was there.Lots of sand, land of the dead.”

This was the first bit of good news in days and Clarke couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Could you tell me how to get there?” She asked inching closer to him as she heard Pike screaming in the background a not so subtle reminder of where they were and who could overhear. Treasure hunters were a dime a dozen, they needed every advantage they could get.

They were pretty open here, any illusion of privacy while it might make her feel a bit better was futile. Especially with the guards behind Bellamy holding him close to the bars. Still Clarke was desperate. 

She took off her silk hat with grace and poise, something this prison probably hasn’t seen in some time, and used it as a barrier between them and the rest of the prison.

“I mean, the exact location.” She whispered, moving closer yet again. Her eyes on the guards behind Bellamy and she missed the wicked look that flashed across his eyes.

“You want to know?”

She nodded which only seemed to egg him on. “You really want to know.”

“Well yes.” She stated, waiting for him to give her something

He grasped her face through the bars with reflexes that were lightning fast. His hands rough and calloused as he pulled her towards the bars and her whole life flashed before her eyes. Then his lips crashed against hers through the bars and she hardly had a chance to process what was happening before he pulled back and grunted, “Tell Octavia nice try.”

The spots in her sight were vanishing by the time she noticed he had been pulled away from the bars by the guards. Fists were flying and, despite not having a boton like the guards, Bellamy was holding his own.

“Stop it.” She demanded when she was finally able to speak, her tone authoritative. The one thing she had picked up from her mother and the guards stared at her confused. Their moment of inaction was the thing Bellamy needed to get his own hits in and soon they were dragging him back inside. His dark eyes full of rage,was the last thing Clarke saw of him before the door slammed.

Well shit. She was going to get the full story out of Octavia at some point, but right now she needed to throw around the Griffin name until they released that boy in her hands. She still wasn’t sure if he was more than just dangerous, but the moment Wanheda had spilled over his lips, she also knew they needed him.

He had been there, and he would show them even if Clarke had to kick his butt the entire way to Wanheda.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a one shot but could turn it into a series if anyone would read it. I just really needed to get this scene out of my head XD


End file.
